The Adventures of the Suicide Pirates
by god's executioner REBORN
Summary: This is a new story that came to me at work. Like how the Suicide Squad was made, this will include a mixture of Anime, video game, cartoon, & comic characters. There will be a lot referances used in this story. So yeah, read this. Pairings are still being worked on.
1. Chapter 1

**God's ER: Hey guy's it's me. Now some of my followers maybe wondering why I deleted 2 of my stories. Well... I just felt like that they weren't going anywhere so yeah. But this new story will contain all the other stories that I had planned on writing on my list. Of course this one will be awesomer the others. Now to get this off my chest, to those people who hated my 1st story, let me tell you this. If you were working at Starbucks I would tell you to: " Spell my name right, on my cup. And kiss my vinty, mocha sweet caramel, double-pump, extra vanilla ass and tell you to SHUT THE F*CK UP!" Now onto the story... Whoop's. Almost forgot to add the disclaimer.**

 **Ger: I do not own any of the character's in this story. The following characters come from Nickelodeon, DC Comics, Disney, Marvel, Square Enix, and many others. I only own my OC. Thank you.**

 **Deeper voice or rage: roar!**

 _Inner thoughts or songs: Come on and SMILE!~_

Regular text: yo.

* * *

*Location:"UNKNOWN"*

In a blank looking void we see a young boy that looks no older than 6 yr's old hovering around. His clothing was odd as he wore a pink shirt with girly shorts and wore a fez hat **(AN1: All hail the fez!)**. He seemed a bit bored as he sighed.

"*Sigh* Man I am so bored. You'd think being an all powerful god would be thrilling, but once you've done everything... it just sad." He spoke to himself aloud. He then flicked his left hand as a t.v. appeared out of thin air. He then begun to look through Netfilx when something caught his eye. He clicked on it and begun to watch " _ **Batman: Assault on Arkham**_ ". He found most of the villains amusing which gave him an idea. He the began to summon other things such as anime & manga, video game stations and portable, aswell as some cartoons on another t.v. He then smiled as he begun his plan.

* * *

 **The Adventures of the Suicide crew.**

 **Prolouge.**

 _Isaiah POV_

I don't recall what was going on but, I began to awake when I heard voices and arguing. I sat up and looked around to see nothing but a void of white which reminded me a lot of the Hyperbolic time chamber back on Kami's lookout. I then noticed that all of my gear, items, weapons and such were still on me but, my clothes were a bit different. I was wearing a black shirt with red slashes that looked like blood that had one long sleeve that covered my left arm, while the right had no sleeve. I wore my blue jeans that I had Rarity custom made for me so I could fight with these on. Finally I wore my normal boots. I then heard a voice behind me. The voice of a female to be exact.

"Well, it looks like you finally woke up. Now we can listen to this kid tell us why were here." said the female voice with a bit of annoyance. I turned a faced her as she was a woman who looked as she were in her thirties with some muscle in her arms. She wore a blue one-piece suit with a blue gem in a star on her chest. High thigh socks, blue boots with white tuffs and arm sleeve with white tuffs also. She had icy blue hair. I wondered what she meant until I saw a boy sitting on a throne looking at us.

"I bet you're all wondering why your here. Well it's simple really, I a god who is bored and I want to give adventure to people who I think deserve it. This is the crew that I have assembled for that. Some of you were dead, some were going to be dead, and some of you were just living. So I thought that I'd bring you all together so you would become a crew. And if your wondering who is your captain, well... HE'S RIGHT THERE!" he said as he stretched his arm to point at me. I then found myself being looked at the 39 other people here, which is kinda making me nervous.

 _"Oh. My. God. Is this_ _how Fluttershy feel's when she's in front of a crowd. Guess I owe her an apology."_ I said to myself in my mind. I then smacked the kid's arm away. "Okay clearly you brought us all here from our worlds for a real reason. If you tell me the reason then I may let you live." I told him as I unsheathed my sword. He then looked at me with a serious look.

"I already told you my reason. It's simple, I'm giving some of these people who were dead or were going to die make a better choice. Besides, I am bored and I want to do this for you. You and the rest of these lame-o's can do whatever you want while as a crew. I just want to watch and root for you dumbasses." He said with a tick mark on his head. I then looked at everyone and I asked the big question.

*Sigh* "Well... What do you all think you want to do this. Cause I highly doubt he'll leave us alone if we say no. So, are you **IN** or are you **OUT!** " I said with a serious expression. Everyone else looked at each other and shook their heads. I then turned to the brat _"Little Sh*t"_ and shook my head "yes". He then clapped his hands and spoke.

"YAY! Now that that's out of the way it's time to send you off. BYE!" He told us as he waved. I then wondered what he meant.

"What do you mean send us of..." I stopped as I saw the void floor open up and we all fell through so naturally we all did the one thing that was right. Scream in terror of are falling death.

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** we all screamed. I turned to face the brat one last time and told this.

"YOU LITTLE SH*************************************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" I yelled as he smiled and waved.

End Prolouge.

* * *

 **So what did you all think of this new story. If you want to see more of this favorite and follow me and this story. And if you have any ideas for me message me them. Also if your a hater and you don't like this story then I just got one word and I'm going to SPELLL IT OUT FOR YA! S. A. W. F. T. SAWFT!(AN2)**

 **GER out.**

 **Authors Notes: 1: I LIKE FEZ HATS! 2: Enzo & Cass from WWE.**


	2. Crewmate List

**God's ER: Hey guy's it's me. Now some of my followers maybe wondering why I deleted 2 of my stories. Well... I just felt like that they weren't going anywhere so yeah. But this new story will contain all the other stories that I had planned on writing on my list. Of course this one will be awesomer the others. Now to get this off my chest, to those people who hated my 1st story, let me tell you this. If you were working at Starbucks I would tell you to: " Spell my name right, on my cup. And kiss my vinty, mocha sweet caramel, double-pump, extra vanilla ass and tell you to SHUT THE F*CK UP!" Now onto the story... Whoop's. Almost forgot to add the disclaimer.**

 **Ger: I do not own any of the character's in this story. The following characters come from Nickelodeon, DC Comics, Disney, Marvel, Square Enix, and many others. I only own my OC. Thank you.**

 **Deeper voice or rage: ROAR!**

 _Inner thoughts or songs: Come on and SMILE!~_

Regular text: yo.

* * *

 **GER: This is actually the crew member list of who is in it and from where.. Not a chapter. Sorry.**

* * *

 **The Adventures of the Suicide crew.**

Crew list

Isaias Leon **:** **(** **OC)** and Captain of the Suicide Pirates.

* * *

Marvel:

Deadpool

Ultron(Movie version)

* * *

DC: **(The characters for now will be from Batman: Assault on Arkham.)**

Harley Quinn

Killer Frost

Poison Ivy

The Riddler

Black Spider

KG Beast

King Shark

* * *

The World Ends With You:

Neku

Shiki

Rhyme

Beat

Joshua

* * *

Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls:

Monaca

Masaru

Kotoko

Nagisa

Jataro

* * *

Mortal Kombat:

Bo Rai Cho

Tri-Borg

* * *

Other's:

Aqua (Kingdom Hearts)

Zera (Fairy Tail Zero)

Zog (TMNT 2012)

Leone (Akame Ga Kill)

Kuroka (Highschool DxD Born)

Syrup (Puzzle & Dragons Z)

Nurse Valentine (Skullgirls)

Hestia (Dungeon ni Deai) **(I'm lazy so I'm not typing the whole name.)**

Mao (Maoyuu Maou Yuusha)

Julius (Runaway Brain) **(Old Disney Mickey short)**

* * *

 **That's about it. GER signing off. Till the 1st real chapter. Please Fav, Follow and review.**


End file.
